


Another Cigarette

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a shock to discover Daniel smoked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing. 883 words.

It was a shock to discover Daniel smoked. There had never been any indication that he had even tried it but when he fished a battered sliver lighter from his trousers it was pretty clear he did and had done for a while.

When he lit his cigarette she took it from him. She turned the scratched silver over in her fingers, running her thumb over the hieroglyphic, and he confessed that he only smoked after sex, a habit he’d picked up from an old college girlfriend.

The cliché would’ve made Jack’s head spin, she thought, but felt a little better without realising she’d had felt anything wrong. She wasn’t to know Daniel only smoked after sex but she didn’t like it when she didn’t know something. Especially when she didn’t know something about someone she cared about.

Loved? She wasn’t sure about that, but this wasn’t just about sex. Good sex yes, the way her thighs burned told her that, but she wouldn’t just jumped into bed with one of her friends. She could go to a bar to find someone for sex, if she wanted, but this was something else to her, she was sure, and there was something else about the way he looked at her that made her think that he, at least, loved her.

He offered her a drag and she declined, handing him his lighter back before shuffling down in the bed and curling up beside him, stretching her legs out and rubbing them against his. She leant her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Daniel smiled and put an arm around her, and started to stroke her hair. Light soft swipes over the ruffled blonde locks, taking long drags on the cigarette and turning his head away from her, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling.

She asked without thinking, shifting her hips and wrapping an arm around him, why hadn’t she ever smelt any smoke in his apartment. She titled her head up to see a blush spread across his suddenly sad face.

He hadn’t slept with anyone since his wife.

She apologized and kissed his bare chest, rubbing his side, his skin gently, in a soothing circular motion and he didn’t answer, only pulled her a little closer to him and finished his cigarette.

He stubbed it out into a little silver ashtray, and settled down into the bed next to Sam, kissing her hesitantly, unsure if she would accept his smoky breath. She kissed him back harder, and when they broke apart they lay together, facing each other. Daniel rested his hand on her hip, rubbing her hip bone with his thumb.

She liked it when he didn’t wear his glasses and when she told him so he just smiled. She reached up and ran her thumb around his eyes. He didn’t reply when she told him she preferred the shorter hair either, he remained silent, leaving her to whisper and caress his face. He was watching her carefully, every expression and touch.

They had been friends for so long and finally he was getting a glimpse of the real Sam. The women who hid herself in BDU’s and physics. He knew he loved both sides of her, he just wasn’t sure how much, but then he wouldn’t hop into bed with one of his friends good reason. Sex was all very good and well but there were other women out there that could service that need. Sam was something else and it would never be the same after this, and sex (no matter how good) was not worth messing up one of the best friendships he’d ever had.

Though the sex had been particularly good. The way she screamed had been interesting, a choking high pitched noise that he didn’t think would end, until she had run out of breath and collapsed backwards onto the bed and between his legs. Which probably would’ve been more painful if he hadn’t already been shaking and shuddering to a desperate finish himself at the time.

He smiled, and she didn’t ask why or what he was thinking about, which was for the best no doubt. Besides the sex, which was going to leave a lasting impression, he had been feeling like something had been missing since he’d gotten back from being ascended almost a year ago and this had filled a hole. This completion of his relationship with Sam had been what was missing.

He just wasn’t sure he could tell her that. Not right now anyway. She was too engrossed in her exploration of his face, his skin, his hair line, the slight stubble that was starting to form on his chin, but never on his top lip for some reason, though Sam already knew that. She knew a lot about him.

He knew a lot about her, enough to be certain that she loved him. She didn’t have to say it, never would, the way she touched him now gave it away. The way she kissed him. The way she finished her exploration of his face, smiled and settled down onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

It said more, meant more to him than the sex did, and left him feeling like he needed another cigarette.


End file.
